Jaune arc The Drill Instructer
by kingofgames517
Summary: Jaune arc breaking noobs. The marines would be proud to take him in.


_**Hey guys I know that I haven't really posted anything in a really long time. I just don't have a great inspiration to write even though I got so many ideas in my head. Writer's block sucks. Anyway this is a one shot I have come up with and am willing to continue if you guys like it. So Here we go. Also this in loving memory of R. Lee Ermey.**_

* * *

 **3rd person**

It was a normal day in beacon academy. Like always people lined up for lunch and talked about some stupid shit. Or at least that's how one jaune arc thought about it. To be more specific the stupid shit that the people around him were talking about was good witch's class today.

"So are you guys ready for goodwitches class today. I know I am, I love it when she makes a team leader train the whole class. It's so fun." ruby said. She kept going on and on about it as everyone Glanced at jaune.

It was no secret jaune arc had no confidence. To make matters even worse He had been getting more angry as of late and had stopped sleeping as much as he used to. It just so happened that it was jaunes turn to train the class.

Pyrrha looked as jaune picked at his food. She took a breath before speaking " you know jaune it is ok to be nervous about leading the class. Remember ruby's first time." pyrrha spoke. Though when jaune looked at everyone they could see that even though he looked tired as hell he had a big smile on his face.

"Who said I was nervous, Im super excited. You guys want to know why?" jaune stated. Everyone looked at each other feeling a little creeped out by jaune. Yang was the first to respond. " why?" Jaune let out a chuckle as looked at everyone before his eyes fell unto weiss.

" because I haven't trained anyone since I was a drill instructor in atlas." jaune said. He waited to see everyones reactions before they all fell over laughing. Even pyrrha and weiss.

As they got up of the floor ruby wiped the tear from her eye. "Good one jaune, good one." Jaune just chuckled and agreed. Though they would know he wasn't as shy as he seemed when he got done with them.

* * *

 **In combat class**

Good Witch stood in front of everyone on her stage as she finished role call. " Ok everyone, it is friday and that means that a team leader will be teaching the class." people got excited as this often meant they could goof off. "Today the leader of the class will be, Jaune arc."

People started to whisper as they wondered how bad he would fuck this up. As they were discussing they heard a pair of strong footsteps on the ground from behind them. " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECES OF GRIMM SHIT!" everyone in the room turned around to see jaune arc, the loser of beacon wearing a atlas military uniform on it with some badges.

People started to whisper before Jaune yelled again. "WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RETARDS WAITING FOR. ME TO WIPE YOUR ASS FOR YOU LIKE A GODDAMN BABY!"

All the students shut up after that and listened to what he had to say and prepare for the exercise he wanted them to do for the next two hours. " I WANT EVERYONE TO LINE UP YOUNGEST TO OLDEST. PUSSIES ON THE RIGHT AND DICKS TO THE LEFT."

Ruby covered her virgin ears as yangs eyes glowed red and she started to growl. As people started to line up a random person had said something,

" You like that baby, I want you to go even harder on me." The students snickered at the comment, all except ruby because she didn't get it. Jaune turned to the girls side or as he called it the Pussy side. " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. WHO IS THE SLIMY LITTLE WHORE CHILD, COCK SUCKING PEICE OF FISH SHIT THAT SAID THAT!"

Jaune walked down the line of girls until he landed on ruby. She looked into his eyes and saw a killer. Someone that would murder you in front of your family just for shits and giggles. " I BET IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT. YOU SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT. ALSO WHO SAID YOU COULD WEAR THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?"

At each word ruby sunk further to the floor until she was about to start crying. "Uu-mm no one I just thought-" Before she could finish Jaune was in front of her again. " YOU BETTER SHAPE UP YOU STUPID CUNT OF ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL REACH INTO YOUR PUSSY AND PULL OUT YOUR OVARIES. YOU GOT THAT PRIVATE."

Ruby shot up and saluted " YES SIR." Jaune had the slightest smile before he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. He turned and smiled at yang, eyes burning a bright red. " WELL, LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A SHEMALE IN HEAR BECAUSE YOU GOT SOME REAL BALLS ON YOU."

Yang was stunned by his comparison of her and her anger was only multiplied. Jaune grabbed her hand and swiftly snapped her wrist. "Aahhh." Yang screamed. In only 10 seconds her wrist was fine but the pain was still there.

Yang dropped to her knees in pain while nursing her wrist. Just when she was about to get up jaune yelled at her. " STAY ON THE GROUND YOU SHITSTAIN." Yang looked up and saw his hand in front of her face.

"CHOKE YOURSELF MAGNET" Jaune said. Yang was confused but jaune was not done with her. " WELL ANY GOD DAMN TIME NOW PRISON BITCH." Yang wrapped her hands around her neck while everyone looked at jaune with fear and anxiety. "WITH MY HAND YOU FUCKING IDIOT." yang lowered her hands so she could grap his and put it around her throat, getting slightly aroused along with other girls in the room.

"DON'T DRAG MY HAND OVER THERE. I SAID CHOKE YOURSELF." Yang gasped and leaned over so her throat was in his hand. He started to choke her as tears streamed down her face. She felt a strange sensation in her nether regions before she came a little.

Before jaune let her go a brave boy spoke up. "Hey stop that, she isn't enjoying it you prick." Jaune let go of hand and turned to the poor bastard that was about to get his balls cut off.

Jaune turned to see it was that one faunes kid sam or whatever. " WELL LOOK WHO WE GOT HERE. A REAL FUCKING PRINCE CHARMING." jaune marched in front of the kid who was sweating a little. Jaune was in front of the kid and stood there fore 5 seconds breathing really heavy.

All of a sudden people saw a bright white light on jaunes knee before the knee flew straight into sun's balls. "NEXT TIME YOU WANT SOME FUCKING PUSSY DON'T ORDER YOUR SUPERIOR AROUND OR ELSE ILL SKULL FUCK YOU. GET UP."

As sun sat up Jaune had one more thing to say. " YOUR NEW NAME IS BLUE BALLS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT." sun blushed before saying a quit yes sir. "WHAT WAS THAT BLUE BALLS I COULDNT HEAR YOU. SAY SOMETHING LIKE YOU HAVE HAIR ON YOUR BALLS."

Sun shot up and screamed "YES SIR." Jaune turned and spoke to everyone " All RIGHT YOU PIECES OF SHIT, I AM GOING TO PT YOU TILL YOU FUCKING DIE. NOW EVERYONE GIVE ME 400 FUCKING PUSH UPS IN LESS THAN 4 MINUTES."

Everyone shouted with fear in their eyes. " SIR YES SIR."

* * *

 **STANDS**

Ozpin looked at ironwood and smiled. "I must thank you again for giving me one of your best Drill Instructors Ironwood." Ironwood kept a straight face as he watched jaune train the class. " Yes well he left his job as a drill instructor after Private Pyle shoot him and then killed himself."

 **AND DONE. That was the one shot for today if you guys want me to keep this story going just say so. I think this helped me past the writers block and I want to write more. Until next time guys. PEACE OUT.**


End file.
